


Puppy Love

by lonelyapparition



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyapparition/pseuds/lonelyapparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a werewolf boyfriend is hard, but Frank wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little snippet of how Frank's life might be if he had Gerard as a werewolf boyfriend.
> 
> I wrote this quite a while ago, and it doesn't really suck that bad so I decided to put it up on here as my first story. Hopefully it isn't too horrible ~

Gerard is a beautiful wolf. His shoulders are broad and his stance is firm. His shaggy dark black fur perfectly frames his body. His ears are perky, and his tail is just the right length. But what Frank likes the most, is that his hazel eyes remain the same as his human form’s. Even though he is a large canine, you can still tell what he is thinking or feeling just by looking into his soft eyes. Or at least, Frank can.

Frank wishes that Gerard could run free outside in the woods whenever he turned, like he was born to do. But that was too dangerous for Gerard and the people around them. So instead, Frank has to chain him up in the basement, and not even in the fun way. 

Gerard and Frank built their house to specifically fit their ‘special needs’. It is located in the middle of the woods, about an hour away from the city. They needed to choose a location that was away from other people, but not too far. They were still too close to the city for Gerard to safely run around as he pleased. He was fast, and his wolf instincts would lead him to the city in no time.

The top floor of the house was normal; 2 bedrooms (even though they only needed one), one bathroom, a living room, a nice sized kitchen (mostly for Frank) and an art studio that Gerard had designed himself.

But the basement looked like something straight from a horror film. When you headed downstairs, you were greeted by a large, thick iron door. Past that iron door held a bleak, grey room that only contained chains attached to the back wall. The walls were covered in thick slashes created by the claws of a raging werewolf. There were also a few blood stains on the chains and the bottom of the walls, but Frank tried to ignore those.

When Gerard first turns, he is not a happy puppy. Once his bones snap into place and his fur bursts from his flesh, he goes on a complete rampage. That’s why the chains are there. Gerard can bite and pull all he wants to at the chains, but they will never budge. Some nights are worse than others though, where Gerard pulls harder at the chains, and even goes as far as trying to bite his own limbs off to get free. 

Frank remembers the first time that happened. He was watching Gerard from the small window on the door as usual, but as soon as he seen that Gerard was trying to bite his own fucking arm off, Frank panicked and rushed inside the cage without a second thought. That had been a big mistake, and he had almost gotten himself killed. 

When Frank busted through the iron door, Gerard suddenly had a new target to lash his anger out on. He leaped right at Frank, going for his throat but luckily, Frank threw his arm out just in time to block Gerard’s sharp teeth from latching onto his neck. Instead, Gerard’s teeth sunk into Frank’s arm, leaving some very nasty punctures. As soon as Gerard heard Frank’s scream, he released his arm and ran to the corner of the room. He sat, shaking and whimpering while watching Frank hiss as he wiped the blood away with the bottom of his shirt. 

They both had some pretty brutal scars after that. They both pushed that memory to the back of their minds, hoping to forget it ever happened. 

Gerard isn’t always a bitchy wolf whenever he turns. After a couple hours of fussing and growling, he gets really playful. That is the only time Frank will enter the cage. He will stroke Gerard’s fur, wrestle with him, or sometimes they will just cuddle together. Well, as much as the chains will allow them to. They keep the chains on even when Gerard has calmed down, just for precaution. You never know when Gerard will want to rip someone’s head off.

Just as the stories say, Gerard only turns during a full moon. Which happens to be tonight.

They have been through this a thousand times, but it never gets any easier. All throughout the day, waves of pain will hit Gerard, making him gasp and cry out, but Frank is always there to hold him and whisper “It’s okay baby, you're fine, I’m here.” until the pain fades away. 

At dusk, Frank will lead Gerard down the stairs and through the big iron door. He will help Gerard out of his clothes, and carefully secure the chains around his wrists and ankles. He will sit with Gerard on the cold cement floor until Gerard starts to tremble. He will place a kiss on Gerard’s sweaty forehead before he walks out of the room and closes the protective door. He will watch through the small window as Gerard’s bones start to crack and shift into form. He will feel like crying when Gerard screams out in agony. He will squeeze his eyes shut until Gerard’s broken screams turn into low, angry growls. He will feel helpless and upset as he watches Gerard struggle against the chains, snarling and spitting as he tries his best to free himself.

When Gerard finally calms down, Frank will open the large iron door and walk into the room. He will smile as he sees Gerard’s eyes light up and his tail starts wagging rapidly. He will laugh as Gerard’s large paws push him to the ground and all he can feel is the wetness of Gerard’s tongue on his face. As they both start getting drowsy, Frank will comb his fingers through Gerard’s thick fur, lulling him into sleep before finally falling asleep himself. 

He will wake up when Gerard’s soft whines start echoing through the room. He will hold Gerard’s head in his lap and stroke his fur until he starts to hear the bones cracking back into place under Gerard’s skin. He won’t touch Gerard again until he is completely turned back, because he knows that touching Gerard will only make him hurt worse. When Gerard is fully human again, Frank will wipe the tears from his cheeks and ask if he’s ready to go back upstairs. When Gerard says “No, not yet.” in a rough voice, Frank will nod and lie there with him until he has enough strength to make it upstairs. When they get upstairs, Frank will help Gerard get dressed and into bed. He will walk to the kitchen and make coffee just the way Gerard likes it. He will climb in bed next to Gerard and hand him his favorite mug. Gerard will smile weakly and sip at his coffee even though it is way too hot to drink. The two will lie in bed all day, watching movies on the TV inside their bedroom and just enjoy each other’s company. 

Having a werewolf boyfriend is hard, but Frank wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
